Retreat
by Chibi Lurrel
Summary: Slytherin Quidditch captain and never been kissed. Marcus Flint x Terence Higgs, slash in the rain after tryouts. More angst than this summary suggests.


Terence Higgs x Marcus Flint; written for The First Kiss Challenge. I like the minor characters. Slash, if you couldn't tell. Man, this is my first submission to ff.n in like, a year, and I don't think that's exaggeration. haha, completely different fandom, too. Who'da thunk? 

**Retreat**   
by Lurrel 

Terence had never struck Marcus as a Quidditch player. He had never struck Marcus as much of anything with his quiet mannerisms and his sad eyes and his Muggle books ('Mudblood!' Adrian had hissed back when they were first years, until Marcus had punched him.) Regardless, Terence had made the Slytherin team in his third year, the same year as Marcus, and he was good. He was quick and sleek and graceful, and everything Marcus could possibly want out of a Seeker in his team. 

Terence outside of Quidditch, though, made little impact on Marcus' life at large. Sure, they slept in the same dorm, but Terence wasn't loud, he wasn't as cold or as calculating as the rest of his roommates. He knew, like a fundamental truth, that he'd never have to watch his back for Terence. 

Marcus thought for sure they were forever destined to be opposites. He could never see Terence beating up defenseless Gryffindor first years in his spare time, or anything that most Slytherins were wont to do. 

One time (and Marcus tells himself he only remembers this because it only happened one month and two weeks and three days ago), Bole was telling them about a Ravenclaw girl he had slept with the night before. 'Legs that went on for miles,' he had said and Terence hadn't even looked up from something he was writing. 'Hey, Higgs. Aren't you paying attention?!' Bole had said, sounding annoyed since he wasn't the center of attention. 'Uhm. Yeah. Ravenclaw girl?' Terence had mumbled, biting on the end of his quill. 'Merlin. Aren't you even INTERESTED in the opposite sex? Tell us about your amazing and thrilling sexual conquests, huh?' Bole had been angry and Marcus was interested, even though he wasn't sure why. 'I. Uhm. I've. I've never even kissed anyone.' He bit down harder on the tip of his quill. After the laughter had subsided, Bole had said 'Why, Higgs, I think you're the only VIRGIN in this room left. I bet even Marcus has had his share of girls.' 

Marcus had looked up then, startled. 'Oh, yeah, loads of girls. But unlike you, Bole, I don't kiss and tell.' Pucey had slapped him on the back and congratulated him, but Marcus had really known that his lie had worked when he saw the pained look in Terence's eyes. Marcus wasn't sure what to think about that. 

~~~~ 

'Higgs. I need to talk to you,' Marcus had said after tryouts for the team. The tryouts had gone horribly, with rain pouring down almost the minute they had begun. Nothing was worse than cocksure 2nd years trying to fly blind in the rain, Marcus had decided, except what he had to do next. 

They met inside the broom shed, where Terence was wiping mud from his broom handle. It was the same Nimbus he had had since his third year, but it flew well. They were both soaking, leaving puddles on the floor. 'I,' he started, and then Terence's eyes were shining and happy, framed by wet blonde hair, as he said 'Yes, Captain?' and smiled, a little. 'Don't call me that, Higgs. Not anymore,' and Terence's face fell. 'What do you mean, Capt- Marcus?' Marcus looked down at his muddy boots. 'I mean, you're off the team.' 

Terence's mouth opened and a soft 'oh,' emerged, and then a 'why?' Marcus didn't know how to answer, didn't know how he could say it was because his father knew Draco's father, and they were both in the same boat in a way Terence would probably never understand. Didn't know how to say that Draco's father was rich enough to up-grade the whole team's equipment and not even blink, and that he would, too, so the only thing he said was, 'Malfoy.' 

Terence turned around, his broom still in hand and began walking away. 'Wait!' Marcus said, and that word led to a chain reaction of events he still doesn't understand. Terence turned and Marcus grabbed his free wrist, pulling him closer. 'Wait. I'm sorry.' Marcus said, and kissed him. 

The kiss was short and close mouthed, and Terence instantly jerked back and stared at him. 'I am. I'm sorry.' Marcus offered, because he had nothing else. 'I had to let Malfoy on the team. I had no choice.' Terence shook his head. 'You always have a choice. You just chose him. Does he fly better than me?' 

Marcus knew that even though Draco is good on a broomstick he'd never come near to Terence's skill. 'No. It's his. It's his father.' Terence understood that, even being Muggle-born, because even Muggles understand money. He looked down at his feet. 'That was my first kiss, you know,' he said softly. Marcus knew. 'I'm sorry,' he said again, to Terence's retreating back. 

~~~~ 

I have nothing witty to put at the end of this story, but I remember I always used to do that so I feel obligated to now. Uhm. Yeah. The end. Oh! I am rather offended that these two boys aren't even listed in the optional 'characters' menus. It's like they don't exist! :O 


End file.
